Take It Off
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Alfred is upset after his breakup with Arthur. France cheers him up by taking him to a gay strip club, where he discovers his crush, Kiku, works there as the main dancer.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, the characters or Hetalia...sadly. **

* * *

><p>Ameripan (America X Japan)<p>

It was a beautiful Saturday evening in the American country. The sky was turning an awestriking shade of orange, casting shadows upon the Jones household. The war had just ended and dear old Francy-pants was visiting his long time friend, The States.

"Hey Alfred you seem pretty down lately." Francis said from where he sat in a zebra stripped armchair.

Alfred was sprawled out on his futon, his arms behind his head and he gazed up at the cieling. He shrugged. "I guess."

The French man scowled. "Ya know, come to think of it, you've been acting this way ever since old Arthur and you broke up."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that idiot unless we had to." "Oh...right." He waved off his embarressment. "Us French men forget these type of things."

Alfred gazed over at him. "And yet you can remember every detail I told you about the butt smex. You're unbelievable."

The blonder of the two ignored the comment and poured himself a glass of champaigne. "I fail to see anything wrong with that." He took a sip of the rich beverage. "And besides, butt smex is a very memorable thing. I mean, come on," He swirled his drink around causing some of it to fall out. "It's just hot, or as we French say, Tr s chaud. (very hot)"

"Well you French can say all you damn want, I still wouldn't want to hear about other people's sex lives." Alfred said, sitting up and running his hand through his already touselled hair.

Francis stood up and walked over to where his friend was sitting. He slumped down and wrapped an arm around his neck. When the other made noises of protest he pointed towards the outside. "Ah monsieur l'Am rique (mr. America) you're so tense. You're a free man now, a l'homme seul.(a single man)"

Alfred frowned. "You know I hate it when you speak French to me, Francis. I don't understand a word of it and I swear somewhere in there you insulted me."

The other chuckled. "No, not at all, monsieur. You need to get out." He gave the younger a look when he opened his mouth to protest. "Walking outside your front door to get the newspaper and read the funnie's isn't 'going out'. I mean out in public." He waved his hand around in a gesture. "Ya know, with other people."

Alfred looked down and scratched his chin nervously. "I don't know...I mean what if I run into-" He swallowed hard. "He-who-must-not-be-named."

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Lord Voldemort?" He ducked as he saw United's hand fly out to smack him upside his Francy head. "Okey, Okey, I get it. But you don't have to worry about that. He went back to the UK to start his new television show." He shivered dramatically. "'Arthur's Fun Pals with Zoey the Tapdancing Unicorn.' Never have I seen anything so horrible in my life. And I've seen the Wiggles." He shivered again and stood up, lighting a ciggerette. "Anyway, I was saying, we should go to the strip club tonight."

"I don't know, bro. I've never been to one of those things before..." He looked up as a horrible hacking sound came from his friend. "You okay?"

Francis pounded on his chest a few times before finally coughing something out into his hand. "Yeah...just choked on my cigerette." The American gave him a look but he ignored it as usual. "So did I hear you correctly? You've NEVER been to a strip club before?"

"No, never."

"Le gasp! Then you absolutely MUST go with me tonight. It's a lifetime experience every man should have." He looked down at his companion. "Even if 'zat man is gay."

"Seriously? They have gay ones?"

"Yeah, duh. Where do you think I spend my Saturday nights, watching porn on the computer? Hell no, I prefer the real stuff in 3D." The French man said pulling on his coat and lighting up another cigerette. Alfred pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "Alright then, lead the way my pantsy friend."

Francis smirked. "It'll be my pleasure."

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all When the dark of the night comes around that's the time that the animal comes alive looking for something wild_

"Hey there baby!" Francis laughed and the red head turned around.

"Eh?" He titled his head questingly.

"Feliciano, you wanna spend the night with a REAL man, not some wurst eatin' loser come look me up." He winked and drove off laughing as Ludwig began rolling up his sleeves, ready for a fight.

Alfred was clinging to his seat for dear life. "Geez you lunatic, ya almost got us killed back there."

"Aw, come on States, loosen up. I'm just havin' fun. Plus old Ludwig won't do shit about it. He may look tough but on the inside he's a pussy. Sad to say I think HE'S the woman in the relationship."

"Oh duuuuude, bro that was so harsh...I like it!" The younger smiled gleefully.

"Ah, now zat's the spirt!" He held up his fist for America to bump it with his own. He did and they follwed it with a bunch of idiotic sounds. Soon they pulled up outside the club and got out of the car.

"Dude, I'm already feeling better. I should hang around you more often when I'm upset." He patted the blonde on the shoulder as they walked into the club. They were instantly blasted with music when they walked in.

_And now we're lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am got a water bottle full of whiskey in my hand bag Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin' but tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_

"Hey, States, ya wanna grab a drink?"

"Hellz ya, bro!" They made their way over to the bar and ordered their drinks. Francis leaned against the counter while Alfred sat next to him on a bar stool. Once their drinks came the blonde followed suit by lighting up yet another cigerette. He took a long drag before blowing it out. "Okay, rule number one, and this goes for any bar," He pointed towards America's drink. "Don't leave that shit unattended or who knows, ya might get some Roofie's slipped inta your drink and then BAM!" He flicked his fingers at his comrade, causing him to jump. "Insta' rape, ya got it?"

The American nodded. "Yeah I got it." He looked around and noticed a few familiar people. "When's the show start anyway?"

Francis looked down at his watch. "Any second now."

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around it's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free-for-all_

The curtain opened and two men filled out on the stage. They took the left and right sides and Alfred recognized them to be Romano(s. Italy) and Feliks (Poland). He kept his eyes on the curtain, waiting for the next, and guranteed to be the most exciting one come onstage. The other two men began rubbing up against the pole in front of them and slowly stripped off their clothes.

_And they turn me on when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off_

After a few minutes of watching the other's, the last man came onstage. He had on a kamono and Alfred wish'd he'd hurry up and remove it. As much as he denied it back then when he was dating Iggy, he always had a fondness in his heart for Kiku, the man whom now had all his attention up onstage. The kamono began sliding off his slender body and draped just below his shoulders, exposing part of his outfit underneath. He thrusted his hips at the pole slightly and recieved a huge cheer of applause. He slowly licked a trail up the pole and moaned, sending the crowd into another horny cheer. Slowly he slide the rest of his kamono off and revealed all of his leather clad outfit. He ran his hand up his own body temptingly and began grinding against the pole.

_There's a place I know if you're lookin' for a show where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor and they turn me on when they take it off when they take it off everybody take it off_

Alfred wanted to get closer to the stage and he looked around for Francis, finally spotting him flirting heavily with Antonio(spain) who seemed just as interested in him. He nodded, figuring he'd leave them alone or hear about it later and made his way towards the front.

He found a seat right in front of Kiku and sat down quickly before anyone could take it. The Japanese male spotted him and widened his eyes in surprise but kept on grinding. Alfred shrugged and figured why not? "Hey sexy," He mouthed and Kiku smiled devilishly before giving the pole a hard thrust and mouthing "Hey baby." He winked at him and Alfred made thrusting movements. "You. Me. After the show. Get it on." He mouthed, pretending to hump the air. Kiku nodded and ran his hands along his hips sexily, before getting down on all fours and sliding across the floor to come face to face with the American.

He smirked once more before leaning down and sliding his tongue along the younger's lip. Alfred let out a moan and slid a twenty dollar bill in the Japanese male's pants pocket.

_Lose your mind lose it now lose your clothes in the crowd we're delirious tear it down 'til the sun comes back around._

The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Kiku pulled away and resumed his pole humping. The entire time he and Alfred kept shooting each other glances, knowing the other was getting turned on more by the second. Alfred licked his lips wantingly. Soon...soon this man would be his. He would soon have him moaning his name. Just the image itself was making it harder for him to move around in his pants. He bit on his knuckles to keep from moaning aloud as Kiku purposefully grinded slightly and then harder, moaning himself as he did so.

'Mmmm, come on baby, hurry up please. I want you so much. No, I NEED you.' He thought, wishing he could ravage the man onstage now instead of waiting until later. After several painful minutes it was finally time for Kiku's break and he hopped off the stage. He began walking towards the American when someone slapped his ass and he turned to give an eyeroll at the Greek male.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the shorter male and kissed the top of his head. "Mmmm Kiku baby you did lovely. Such a cock tease."

The raven pretended ot be innocent. He put his hands to his lips. "I am?" He ran his hand down in between their legs and rubbed at the youngers crotch. "Didn't notice."

The blonde bite his lip to keep from moaning in front of these people, whose attention was all on them. "That's it." He scopped the smaller up in his arms and walked as fast as he could to the back room. Kiku wrapped his small arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Alfred sat down on the couch without breaking the kiss and Kiku sat right on top of his erection, his legs on either side of his new lover. He began grinding against the male beneath him and got a low ecstacy filled moan in response. Kiku began to grind harder and Alfred moaned again, louder this time.

_N-Now we're getting so smashed knocking over trash cans everybody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot mess Gonna get faded I'm not the designated driver so I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Please Kiku...please let me fuck you so hard right now like I want to." He began biting at the pale skin between his neck and shoulder blade. The Japanese male leaned his head back slightly for easier access and slid off the American's coat.

Alfred unzipped his lovers jacket with his teeth and pulled it off of him, throwing it across the room. He licked the older male's lips, trailing kisses down his jawline, his throat, to his chest, and down to his toned stomach. He bit lightly and recieved a slight moan. "'Atta boy, mmmm, that's right, moan for me baby." He purred and ran his hands down Kiku's pants and into his boxers.

The older male got redder as it got more heated and began panting. "Ah, ah, ah~ Mmm, Alfred more!"

The blonde began pushing the others aching member through his fist, picking up the pace. He stopped abruptly, pulling his hand out and sliding off the Japanese male's pants altogether. Soon he was tugging off his own shirt and pulling off his own pants, realising his own throbbing member.

He ran his hand through the raven's hair. "Mmmm, baby would you do something for me?"

"Anything." The older whispered.

"Give me a blow job?" Alfred begged, flicking his tongue out and licking the other's outer ear seductively.

Kiku nodded and slowly slid down onto the floor in front of the blonde. He came face to face with his huge cock. He took it by the base and slid his tongue over the slit teasingly before taking in more of his length.

"Sweet _Jesus_." Alfred moaned, running his hand through his hair. "_God bless America_. Mmm, don't stop baby."

Kiku nodded again and moaned as the pre-cum overwhelmed his mouth, sending vibrations along the blonde's hardened cock. He licked up it and swirled the tip around his mouth before dropping it and climbing up onto the younger country's lap.

He leaned in for a kiss, feeling the others tongue begging for entrance. He welcomed Alfred in and they explored the inside of Kiku's mouth together. The blonde male began rocking his hips against the other's, wanting to go further. Understanding flitered through the smaller man's body and he complied, lifting himself up slightly and sat down on top of Alfred's throbbing cock. Sharp pain ran through him, seriously his ass felt like it was on fire. He leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder, a few tears escaping.

The blonde ran his hands through the older male's hair comfortingly. "Tell me when it's okay to move." He whispered.

After about a few more seconds, Kiku finally nodded and Alfred began moving in and out of him slowly, before working up a fast rhythm. Kiku dug his nails into his shoulder, feeling like he would explode from sexual pleasure.

Alfred grunted, thrusting into Kiku hard. "Mmm, what's my name baby?"

He thrusted again, this time dead on his prostate. "DADDY!" Kiku moaned into the base of Alfred's neck.

"Mmm that's right, and you're my baby." He kept thrusting harder.

"Ah, ah, Alfred, I'm gonna cum!" The raven yelled in ecstacy.

"Me...too." The younger panted, beginning to thrust faster.

"AH, ALFRED!" Kiku moaned as he came all over their lower abdomens.

"KIKU!" The blonde moaned, spilling inside of the Japanese male. Kiku shivered as the warm liquid spilt inside him, but he didn't care. He leaned his head back on Alfred's shoulder and sighed lovingly.

The younger male ran his hands along the smaller man's back hearing him sigh. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He buried his face in his lovers neck and smiled. This was the first time someone has ever made him feel so loved...sure they just had casual sex, but

Kiku could feel love behind Alfred's actions and knowing his feelings were returned made him happy.

Alfred stroked the side of Kiku's face. "We should get dressed now."

He nodded in response and got off of Alfred, beginning to put on his clothes. Alfred did the same and they walked out of the room hand in hand. The blonde looked around for Francis so they could get out of there. He finally spotted him behind the bar counter, passed out, pants pulled down and a note stuck to his forehead that read: "Had a fun time tonight. Certainly would have been better if not for the Roofies. Ah, well. Love, Antonio"

Alfred laughed and stuck the note in his pocket before releasing Japan's hand and going to help Francis. He carefully buttoned up his friend's pants and threw him over his shoulder. They were all headed for the door when a voice called out to them.

"'Ey, baby, let me get your number! How 'bout you take a ride on this tonight, eh?" The guy who smacked Kiku's ass earlier called out to him.

The raven smiled innocently. "Go jump off a cliff and drown, Heracles."

He frowned and Japan followed Alfred into the parking lot laughing. They carefully put Francis into the backseat, who was starting to snore. Then they got into the car and began driving off. Kiku smiled and rested his head on the American's shoulder.

Alfred wrapped his arm around the smaller male. "Soooooo," He said drawing out the word. "I was wondering, Kiku, if you'd like to live with me?"

Kiku's smile broadened. "Sure. I'd like that." He looked down and blushed. "And Alfred kun...I think I love you."

Alfred's grin became as wide as Kiku's had been. "That's good, because I think I love you, too, Kiku."

~The end~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if those of you who are watching me get this again...I needed to respace it and well I accidentally deleted the thing to edit it. ^-^ **

**Please leave reviews, they encourage me to write more! (don't worry, more Ameripan is on the way, and even an US/UK) XD**


End file.
